Cursing Revenge
by Xargan
Summary: First three chapters are a dream i had... i thought i'd write it down. The rest of it i made up as i went along
1. Murder

Cursing Revenge

CURSING REVENGE

Red pinpoints of light danced around in his eyes.Pure evil reflected through the look he gave her now.There was only one thing on his mind … murder.

She whimpered and tried to struggle again, her large green eyes staring into his.

"No, please … don't … please …"

He doesn't speak.He ponders for a moment, though his maroon eyes never unlock from hers.

"You should have known better than to betray me."

"I didn't think …"

"Obviously not"

He brought the harpy to her neck and followed a vein in her throat.

"Please …"

With one sharp swipe of the harpy, he slit open her throat.Her whole body suddenly became limp in his arms.He watched as the blood slowly poured out of the wound and down her chest.

He smiled.


	2. Revenge

He held her for a minute, watching the blood slowly seep out

He held her for a minute, watching the blood slowly seep out.He would have liked to spare her life, to toy with her for a while, but drastic times called for drastic measures, and he simply couldn't afford to let her live.

As he watched, blood seemed to lessen and after a while it stopped pouring from the wound.Then, as he watched, it seemed to start retracting itself, back inside her body.

The smile on his face disappeared.Maybe his age was finally starting to catch up with him.He blinked.No, the blood was definitely disappearing, and the wound was starting to close itself up.

He stared in disbelief.Suddenly, her eyes opened and her head came up.She looked at him and smiled with an eerie innocence.

"Surprise"

Without warning, she kicked him in the shin and freed herself from his grasp.Before he could lunge at her she grabbed his arms and twisted them behind him.After pinning him against the wall she wrenched the harpy from his grasp and held it at his throat.

He couldn't believe what was happening.Never in his life had he anticipated something like this.Every move he made was carefully planned and prepared for and now things were out of his control.He tried to free his arms but she was much stronger and he found he could not move.

She held the harpy at his throat and looked into his eyes.She breathed in his fear and smiled.

"How…" his voice trailed off.

"You can't kill something that was dead to begin with."

Her eyes become a shade of yellow, not unlike those of black cats, and they pierced him right to his soul.

She pressed the harpy harder into his throat, causing him to flinch.She leaned forward.

"Goodbye"

He closed his eyes and felt her lips connect to his for a fleeting moment.

When he opened them again, she had gone.


	3. Reflection

He blinked

He blinked.

Had he dreamed it?

No, it seemed too real, and yet…

His hands went to his throat where the harpy had been … the place felt sore and he was sure it was red.

He breathed in and calmed himself.He looked on the floor and saw his harpy lying next to his feet.He picked it up and put it back in his sleeve.

His heartbeat returned to eighty-five and he composed himself.He wondered what she had been and where she came from.Then he realised he really would rather not know.He hoped he would never have to cross paths with her again.

He turned around and looked out the window.He thought he saw a dark figure run swiftly into the trees and disappear.He closed the curtain and turned around.Tomorrow he would leave for Washington in search of the only thing dear to him.

He vowed never to return to this place as long as he lived … or even after.


	4. Realisation

Then it comes to be that the soothing light at the end of your tunnel is just a freight train coming your way…

Then it comes to be that the soothing light at the end of your tunnel is just a freight train coming your way…

-No Leaf Clover, Metallica

He lay down onto the bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

He tossed and turned during the night.His dreams were invaded with screaming voices, and flashes of his life.He saw Mischa as they were dragging her away from him.He held onto her arm for dear life.

"No, no, please, not her, take me, please take me…" He murmured in his sleep.

Then, everything in his head went dark, and he heard the sound of heels walking towards him.He was in his cell again, reading a magazine.Someone stopped in front of the glass and said his name.He turned around, his nostrils flared and he breathed in her scent… perfume and something… something else.He knew he'd never forget it as long as he lived.

He turned around and looked her in the eyes… she smiled.

Suddenly her smile turned to a look of terror, someone had grabbed her from behind and was holding a Harpy to her throat… it was him, seven years from now.

Clarice was crying, "Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal…" she kept repeating

"Hannibal, wake up…"


	5. Understanding

He opened his eyes

He opened his eyes.Someone was standing over him.He blinked, it was Clarice.She had a worried expression on her face and she was stroking his head.

"What happened?"He looked around the room.

"You had a nightmare darling, you scared me, you kept screaming things in your sleep."

Then it all came back to him.The dark room, that immortal creature with the yellow eyes that bore into him and sought his every secret.The dreams, Mischa, Clarice…

He lay back on the bed and groaned. 

"You'll never believe the dream I had."

She smiled, "Try me."

She sat down on the bed next to him and put her arms around his shoulders.He told her all he could remember… shivering when he remembered those eyes…

"I've never been so scared in my life."

"Shh… it was just a dream."

"I know, but it seemed so real."

She nodded, a look of understanding on her face.

"Today we'll go out and do anything you like, it'll make you feel better and take your mind off things."

He smiled and gave her a kiss.


	6. Capture

Later that day Hannibal and Clarice roamed through the streets of Buenos Aires, taking in the sights and smells

Later that day Hannibal and Clarice roamed through the streets of Buenos Aires, taking in the sights and smells.They stopped by a few museums and had lunch at a small café.

It was around 5:00pm when they decided to return to their house.As they were approaching the gate they heard a scuffling behind them.They stopped… then…

"FREEZE!… put your hands behind your head and turn around slowly."

The site that greeted them was almost amusing.A dozen FBI agents, all wearing bullet-proof vests and headgear were surrounding them.They were all holding out their guns and were in a defensive stance.The air reeked with the smell of fear.

Hannibal smiled, "So, you finally caught us… I must say I'm impressed."

The head agent seemed uneasy.

"You are under arrest..." he was straining to keep his voice steady "you have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do will be held against you in court."

"Perfectly understood." Mused Hannibal.

They were escorted (at a distance) to a large van with horizontal and vertical bars separating the driver's cabin to the back.They were handcuffed to the walls of the van, and the doors were closed.

As the driver got in he turned around and looked at them.

"Tomorrow you will be flown back to Washington where you will be trailed.Tonight you shall stay under 24 hour surveillance, you won't be able to blink without someone breathing down your neck."


	7. Conviction

Clarice couldn't believe what was happening

Clarice couldn't believe what was happening.It seemed like only yesterday that she and Hannibal had been living peacefully in their house in Buenos Aires.Now it was five weeks later and the end of their trial.

Their lawyer had been excellent, the best money could buy, but she new that nothing would get them out of this mess and she started to give up hope.

"Will the defendants please rise"

The voice broke into her thoughts.She stood up slowly, holding onto the table for balance, not trusting her legs.Breathing deeply, she tried to remain calm.

"Have the jury reached a verdict?"

"Yes your honour…"

"What say you?" 

"We the jury, find the defendant, Clarice Starling… guilty on all accounts."

"Thank you."

"Clarice Starling, so you have any final words before I commence sentence?"

Clarice took a deep breath and tried to steady her voice.

"No your honour."

"As you wish.It is the judgement of this court that you receive no less than thirty years imprisonment at the highest security ward with 24 hour surveillance."

Clarice flinched as the judge struck the wooden circlet in front of him.

***

Throughout the trial Hannibal had remained calm.He knew stress and worry would be to no avail, so he listened intently as the judge passed his sentence.

"Hannibal Lecter, it is the judgement of this court that you shall be sentenced to death by lethal injection, and may God be with you."

Hannibal's pulse raised to ninety and he breathed deeply as it slowly returned to 85.


	8. Demise

Clarice hastily brushed the tears from her eyes

Clarice hastily brushed the tears from her eyes.She couldn't be seen crying, the women across the hall from her ridiculed any display of emotion.

She couldn't believe he'd been sentenced to death.Even though Crawford had told her years ago that if he was ever caught he'd get the needle, she always believed that he'd get away with another life sentence.

The tears spilled out of her eyes again, she had no control.She wrapped her arms around her legs and cried into her knees, ignoring all the jeers and calls from the cells around her.

Her lawyer had informed her that she would be allowed to be present at the execution.Did she really want to witness the death of the only man, besides her father, that she had ever loved?Yet she knew she couldn't sit in her cell, knowing what was happening and live with herself.She took a deep breath and dried her eyes.She would go and be brave, that's what he would want.

***

Five guards escorted Hannibal into the waiting room and left him.He sat in a chair, leaned back and closed his eyes.He had been close to death before, but this time he knew there would be no Clarice to come and rescue him.He wondered if she would come and watch.He took a few moments to inhale deeply.One of the last breaths of air he would ever take…

***

Clarice watched as the guards strapped Hannibal in.He seemed calm and distant, the life had disappeared from his eyes.For the first time in her life, Clarice saw him for what he really was, a human being.

Another wave of tears came over her and she didn't try to stop them.She wiped her eyes and watched as the needle went into his vein…

***

Two minutes later he was unconscious.

***

Five minutes later he was confirmed dead.

***

Clarice buried her face in her arms.Her whole body shook as she came to terms with what had just happened.She screamed and heard a ringing in her ears.


	9. Relief

The ringing in her ears continued

The ringing in her ears continued.

Clarice opened her eyes and sat up.She was in her bed and tangled in her sheets.She brought her hands to her face and felt tears around her eyes…

Therapy was definitely in order, she thought.She had been having strange dreams ever since she shot Jame Gumb.And they almost always had something to do with Dr. Lecter.She had a feeling she would never sleep comfortably again until he was caught.The thought of him out there caused chills to run up her spine.

Sure, he said he wouldn't call on her, but who could trust a serial killer?And a cannibalistic one at that.

She hugged her knees close to her chest and wiped her eyes on the sheets.

The ringing was still there.

She shook her head, as if to rid herself of it.

Then she realised it wasn't her imagination… the phone was ringing.

She gave a sigh of relief and leaned over to answer.

"Hello?"

Her blood ran cold…

"Hello Clarice…"

END!!!!!

*** **finally *

mkay so it's not the best story you eva read… but I hope it isn't the worst one either… I don't know what to think of it… so just write me a nice little review in that little box and tell me what you thought. K?

k!

kay bye


End file.
